Waiting
by Muggle-Marauder
Summary: Before you read this, check out my profile. If you don't, I will get bombarded with questions that could have been answered there. It's for fun, kids, come on.


Author's Note: _A lot of the REAL story line is lost on these. As I said in my profile (which I hope you read), this is just for fun and has no real meaning or anything. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, thanks._

"Waiting"

"No," he answered simply, turning the corner when the road was clear.

"No?"

"No."

"You haven't?"

"No, we haven't."

Harry thought on this for a minute and sighed, "Whoa."

Neville rolled his eyes and flipped down his visor to block the sun.

"I thought for sure you would have . . . by now, at least."

"We're waiting."

"For what?"

The car rolled to a stop at a stoplight and the driver considered his answer.

"The right time, I guess."

"I was going to say . . . if you're waiting until you get married . . . well, that could be a long way off."

"We might," Neville conceded as the light turned green.

"Well, you know what? Good for you.. I think that's really cool," Harry admitted, patting his friend's shoulder. "Sometimes, I wish Ginny and I had chosen to wait."

Pulling into his driveway, Neville switched off the car and turned in his seat to give Harry an incredulous stare, left arm draped over the steering wheel.

"Okay, fine. I won't lie; most of the time, I'm not bothered that we didn't., but sometimes."

Getting out of the car, backpack slung over one shoulder, Neville pushed open the front door and Harry followed him inside.

"That sounds more like the Harry I know," he mumbled over his shoulder. "I'm home, Mom! Harry's with me!"

"Ginny called for you, Harry," Mrs. Longbottom informed them, peeking her head out of the kitchen as they started up the stairs.

Harry paused and leaned over the railing to flash the woman a smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Longbottom, and I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

Neville saw his mom give his friend one of her 'Yeah, right' expressions and they resumed their trek to his room.

"Your mom loves me."

"She must."

Harry flopped onto the bed and flipped his cell phone open.

"Put that away," Neville demanded, handing him the land line.

"Oh, thanks."

As Harry fell into animated dialogue with his girlfriend, Neville sat at his desk and retrieved his trigonometry book from his bag. Looking at the front cover, he frowned and let it fall to the floor. His homework needed to be done, but he just didn't care right then.

He saw Harry smirk and recline back, sprawled on the comforter, his voice low enough now to the point Neville couldn't hear him clearly, and Neville understood that he was probably better off not knowing. Spinning lazily in his chair a few times, he stopped and opened his laptop. Once booted up and logged on, a tone sounded and a window opened on his desktop.

**MusicalMoon**: It's about time you got home.

Neville smiled and rolled his chair closer to the desk..

**SymphonicTide**: Two words.

**MusicalMoon**: Football practice?

**SymphonicTide**: **: o** ... How'd you guess?

**MusicalMoon**: **; P** My secret.

**MusicalMoon**: So Ron and Harry are there, then?

**SymphonicTide**: Just Harry. Ron had a 'study date' with Hermione.

**MusicalMoon**: Anatomy?

He laughed and glanced over his shoulder.

**SymphonicTide**: Hahahahahahahaha. I'm sure it's on the agenda. Sounds like Harry is scheduling a late night anatomy study session as we speak.

**MusicalMoon**: Aha. _smirk_

**SymphonicTide**: It's odd. The top student (after Mione) gets his 'help' from a sophomore who's not even in the class.

**MusicalMoon**: At least Ginny will do well next year.

"Who are you talking to?" Harry wanted to know, still on the phone, propped up on an elbow.

"Luna," Neville told him, turning to face him.

"Ginny wants to know if she's finished her Biology homework."

**SymphonicTide**: You had biology homework?

**MusicalMoon**: No. I finished in class.

**MusicalMoon**: ??? Why do you ask?

**MusicalMoon**: Oh.

**MusicalMoon**: Ginny.

**MusicalMoon**: I'll be here all night if she wants to come and get it.

"Yeah, she did," Neville stated.

"Yup," Harry said into the phone, eyes on his free hand as they traced patterns on the bedspread. His gaze moved to Neville and he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Yeah, she can," he interrupted.

Harry rolled onto his back once more.

"Yeah, that would be fine."

**MusicalMoon: **Neville?

**SymphonicTide**: Yeah, I'm here. Sorry.

"Thanks, Luna," Harry called. "Love you."

**SymphonicTide**: Ginny says thanks.

**SymphonicTide**: Love you.

**MusicalMoon**: I love you, too.

**SymphonicTide**: Oh, yeah, well, thanks, but, that's what Harry said.

**SymphonicTide**: Or Ginny.

**SymphonicTide**: Or ...

**SymphonicTide**: Somebody.

**SymphonicTide**: But don't get me wrong. I do too.

**MusicalMoon**: You do what too?

**SymphonicTide**: Love you. I do. Me.

**MusicalMoon**: I knew that.

**MusicalMoon**: Is he still on the phone?

**SymphonicTide**: Yeah. Talking about ...

Neville tried to hear what was being said behind him without looking too obvious. He cocked his head to one side a little and turned only slightly.

He couldn't hear anything.

**MusicalMoon**: Do I even want to know?

**SymphonicTide**: Probably not, but ... lemme listen again.

He pretended to have an allusive itch on his back and twisted a little, turning his ear completely toward Harry.

"Sex is always better in Neville's bed," he heard.

He spun around quickly and a grinning Harry chucked a pillow at him.

"That's what you get for listening, you pervert," the boy on the bed laughed. "But, then again, I guess it's about time you knew."

**SymphonicTide**: No, you don't want to know.

**MusicalMoon**: Oh?

**SymphonicTide**: Apparently, sex is always better in my bed.

**MusicalMoon**: Aha.

**MusicalMoon**: Maybe I do want to know.

**MusicalMoon**: ...

**SymphonicTide**: ...

**SymphonicTide**: ...

**SymphonicTide**: ...

**MusicalMoon**: I'm just playing, you know that. Are you alright?

**SymphonicTide**: climbs back into chair

**MusicalMoon**: Did you fall?

**SymphonicTide**: Swooned is more like it.

**MusicalMoon**: laughs

**SymphonicTide**: It's funny. I had a conversation about that earlier, actually.

**MusicalMoon**: Okay, I'll bite.

**SymphonicTide**: You will?

**MusicalMoon**: Maybe.

**SymphonicTide**: ...

**SymphonicTide**: ...

**MusicalMoon**: Oh, get up.

**MusicalMoon**: You have my attention. Your conversation?

**SymphonicTide**: Oh, that, yeah.

**MusicalMoon**: What was the topic of said conversation?

**MusicalMoon**: And who was the other conversee?

**SymphonicTide**: Abstinence in modern society.

**SymphonicTide**: Harry.

**MusicalMoon**: gasp

**MusicalMoon**: ...

**SymphonicTide**: What?

**MusicalMoon**: Harry knows the word 'abstinence'?

**MusicalMoon**: Or did you have to take the time to explain it?

**SymphonicTide**: It took him a minute to comprehend completely, but he gets it.

**SymphonicTide**: Just doesn't practice.

**MusicalMoon**: snorts I'd say.

**SymphonicTide**: He just asked if we were and I said, No, we're waiting.

**MusicalMoon**: And?

**SymphonicTide**: He was a bit confused for a moment, but then, he said that he thought it was cool and that sometimes he wished he and Ginny had waited.

**MusicalMoon**: SCOFF Liar, liar, toes on fire.

**SymphonicTide**: My thoughts exactly.

**SymphonicTide**: ...

**SymphonicTide**: Toes?

**MusicalMoon**: ignore

Neville heard Harry hang up the phone and stand up.

"Thanks," he said again, putting the phone in the charger base.

"How was Ginny besides behind in biology and looking forward to sex in my bed?"

"Horny."

"Is she coming over, then? Because, if I need to ..."

"You don't have to leave."

"... be waiting under the covers, you need to go."

Harry did a perfect impression of Mrs. Longbottom's 'Yeah, right' face and put his hands on Neville's shoulders, bracing himself to lean forward and read the screen.

**MusicalMoon**: Harry is a dreamboat.

**MusicalMoon**: I'd do him in a heartbeat.

**MusicalMoon**: But I'd have to do him in your bed, Neville, sorry.

**MusicalMoon**: Because sex is always better in your bed.

"I'm a dreamboat?"

"Apparently," Neville chuckled.

**SymphonicTide**: Define 'dreamboat' for the quarterback.

**MusicalMoon**: Hottie, stud, hunk ... need I go on?

Harry reached around Neville and batted his hands off the keyboard.

**SymphonicTide**: thanks

**SymphonicTide**: and i'd do you too.

**SymphonicTide**: in fact

**SymphonicTide**: ginny's coming over. i bet she wouldn't mind.

**MusicalMoon**: I bet she would. Give me my Neville back.

**SymphonicTide**: he's not here anymore.

**SymphonicTide**: we're all alone.

**SymphonicTide**: your dreamboat is here, baby.

**SymphonicTide**: would you like a ride?

**MusicalMoon**: I think I'll pass.

**SymphonicTide**: a glorious yacht of pleasure awaits you.

**MusicalMoon**: I thought we were talking about your dinghy.

Neville laughed loudly and pushed Harry away.

"Stop harassing my girlfriend," he managed as Harry sat back on the bed.

"She doesn't know what she's missing."

"Good."

**SymphonicTide**: You don't know what you're missing.

**MusicalMoon**: Thank God.

**SymphonicTide**: I'd better go, though, seeing as he's off the phone.

**MusicalMoon**: Come over. You can even bring the dinghy.

**SymphonicTide**: I love you.

**SymphonicTide**: And I will. If the dinghy follows me, we'll tie him off the deck or something so he doesn't drift away.

**MusicalMoon**: I love you, too. See you when you get here.

"Is Ginny really coming over?"

"No."

"Do you want to go over there?"

"Yeah, but I'll go later. She's going to Luna's for a little while."

"We'll see her there, then."

"Sweet," Harry smiled as he stood up. "I was hoping we could go. I've got a boat to dock."

Neville shook his head as they started down the stairs.

"We'll be back, Mom. Love you."

"Okay, Neville. Love you, too. Drive careful."

"We're walking."

"Then walk carelessly."

"See you later, Mrs. Longbottom. I love you."

"As you should. Bye."


End file.
